


Jean x Music!Reader AU

by love_muffin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Jean x Music!Reader, jean kirstein - Freeform, jean x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_muffin/pseuds/love_muffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, a worker at the local music store, have to take the late afternoon shift since your not so trustworthy co-worker Sasha goes out with Connie to the club. You having to take her shift gets an unexpected visit of your crush since freshman year in the store. In the end, maybe taking this shift wasn't so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jean x Music!Reader AU

Today couldn’t go any slower. You got the late afternoon shift at the town’s local music store. You guys had everything from sweet old jazz to head-banging rock n’ roll. You sighed and leaned over the front desk bored. You yawned at looked at the clock, ticking ever so slowly. Ugh, 5 more hours because your trusty co-worker Sasha decided to call off work to hang out at the down town club with Connie. Yay for you.  
The boss allows you to pick any music to play in the store; however, it can’t be all from the same genre. You had to mix it up. The slow jazz album you placed it a few minutes back was coming to an end so you jumped over the counter and walked to the punk rock section. You couldn’t stand that annoying trumpet-saxophone ensemble, just ruins your mood (it’s a long story.). You walked into the Punk Rock aisle and scanned for which album to choose from. The Young and the Hopeless by Good Charlotte, Save Rock n’ Roll by Fall Out Boy was always a favorite, Fever You Can’t Sweat Off by Panic! At the Disco, 21 Century Breakdown by Green Day, the list went on and on to a winding road of verity. You pouted and brushed your fingers along the albums until you found the album you wanted. It was an old time favorite. You snatched it and sprinted to the front counter. You jumped over it, which made you give a complacent smile, and opened the case. You clicked open the player and placed in the CD. The dulcet voice of Gerard Way in 'Bulletproof Heart' oozed out of the speakers. You grinned. Sasha would argue and say Elvis had a dulcet voice in Blue Christmas and Gerard’s was nothing compared to it.  
The door chimed and a boy enters. You straighten up, snapping back in to doing your job.  
“Hi, welcome to Rach Music Store!” You gave a coyly smile; the boy nodded slightly to me. You breathed out, when did I hold my breath? You grew happy when ‘Planetary’ came on. Glancing back to the boy to see him walked in the Punk Rock section. He had a wicked hair style, to your taste. It was light copper on the top and dark brown on the bottom. He looked about your age and that’s then you remembered that he was Jean Kirschstein. He was just that kid who always sat in the back doing who knows what. You always sat in the front due to that all the good seats were taken....leaving the band room in the morning for you wasn’t easy.  
He was checking out the section on what was the new main trio of Punk Rock: Fall out Boy, My Chemical Romance, and Panic! At the Disco, which you couldn’t complain because you fell in love with those bands in a heartbeat. Hell, they were the bands that saved you. You forced myself to not go over there but at the same time you had to put some albums away in that section anyway.  
Crap. Why did he have to be cute? It’s not like you had a crush on him ever since freshmen year. You hoisted up the box from the floor and began walking your way to death. You gulped when you got near him but tried to act natural. Stay cool, bro. You got this. Just don’t trip and spill your coke all over him like last year…  
“Oh, hey (y/n). I didn’t know you worked here.”  
Crap. He saw me.  
“Yeah,” you shyly smile trying not to pink, “I worked here for a while now. . .” you let your voice trail and grab a random handful of albums to start sorting them out.  
Thankfully all the albums you had to put away were not near him until you came across a Green Day CD. Shit.  
“Uh, Jean,” Jean looks away from the albums and glanced at you, “I need to uh. . .” He glanced at the CD in your hand and scooted aside. You nodded a thanks and glanced it next to the other copies. You then go back to the box to see Jean standing in front of you. You raised your head to find him towering over you. You give a shy smile before your cheeks became young volcanoes. Jean returned the smile and handed you the box. You nod again and looked to see a bunch of Black Parade albums stacked waiting to be put away. Jean was standing right next to them blocking them. He reached out a helping hand and placed them away for you.  
“You didn’t have to-“ Jean interrupt me and smirked, “Why so red, (l/n)?”  
“Wha-?” You touched your cheeks and felt them burning. Jean took a step closer and cupped his hand, engulfing your left cheek..  
“Yeah, (f/n). You’re burning up.” He smirked; you blushed and ducked your head down. You caught a glance to Jean’s black skinny jeans and then to Jean’s front pocket.  
“Are you trying to steal?” You gasped shrugging off his hand. Jean pinked and took out a hand full of My Chemical Romance albums and Green Day.  
“Jean! I could get you arrested! I-!”Jean interrupts you again and brushes your hair back your ear. “But you wouldn’t do that, would you (f/n)? I know you. You’re the quiet girl who is always daydreaming of running away, right?”  
You sheepishly nod.  
“You wouldn’t do anything like that, right?” He smirked and grabbed your wrist holding the albums; with the other hand he placed the albums on the near shelf. Your cheeks pinked. Jean saw you blush and smirked. He then leaned in and whisper, “If you really want to run away, you can always just come with me, babe. Anytime.” He winked as your eyes widen, shocked. You couldn’t do anything, you were paralyzed. When he backed away, he walked you to the bathroom and closed the door shut. He didn’t turn on the lights, but you could sense him smirking.  
“Jean I-“, you murmured but he just placed a finger to your lips.  
“You’re going to be safe here, (f/n).” And then he cupped your flaming hot cheeks and kissed you. You gasped and felt Jean’s smirk against your lips. He raised your stiffened arms around his neck as he picked you up and sat you on the sink.  
This can’t be happening. You couldn’t move or speak or even process anything that’s going on. All you could do was blush and widen your eyes when Jean surprised you.  
“J-Jea-,” You began stammering, “I-I…”  
Jean just smirked and kissed you again. This time harder and rushed. He started to do kiss you more and more like this.  
“(f/n),” Jean gasped between kisses, “Whenever . . . you want… to run away from this hell. . of a world. . . just call me. . . , okay?” Jean began to nip at your neck. You inadvertently let out a moan. This makes Jean smile against your neck and places his hands to your hips. He began to squeeze them making you yelp. You had no idea what was going on. Jean just walked into your store, you went to put away some albums, and then you caught him trying to steal some albums. . .  
You gasped and pushed back Jean gaining some control of your body again.  
“Wha?”  
You slapped him, jumped off the sink, and headed for the door.  
“(f/n)?” Jean croaked catching your wrist. You didn’t turn your head around. His breathing was staggered as he began to speak. “Don’t go.”  
“Why not?” You whispered back, “You’re going to use me to get those albums, right?”  
Jean’s laughter broke the silence. He started laughing so hard that he held his stomach; your face got so red. You tried to get off of his grip but he was gripping too tight. Who did he think I was?  
“(f/n), (f/n), I,” Jean began slowly stopping laughing, “I didn’t do this because I wanted those damn CDs. (f/n), look at me,” Jean vigorously turned you around and turned on the bathroom light. He held your chin up to him, “I like you. I had those in my pocket because I need an excuse for you to talk to me," he sheepishly smiled. "You’re always daydreaming or avoiding people and, and that makes it hard to talk to you. Understand?” He tried to stay in your line of vision and then he hung his head and sighed.  
“(f/n), I-I like you and,” he paused and smirked, “Want to be with you.” He smiled as if it was the corniest thing he said. You studied his face; he’s telling the truth. Goddammit, why do you have to be so cute? You nod your head and turn around reaching for the door handle.  
“(f/n)!! Oh my Wall! You’re alive!” Sasha cried and rushed over to give you a bear hug. “I thought you died or something! The club got boring and Connie and I thought we should-“ But Sasha stopped when her eyes rolled up to see Jean closing the bathroom door behind us.  
“Oh,” Sasha giggled, “You’re better than okay.” You blushed and heard Jean snicker. He placed his hands on your shoulders moving you to the side and walked back to the Punk Rock aisle.  
“Soo!!” Sasha half-whispered half-screamed. “He finally noticed you! Aren’t you happy?!” You beam and nodded your head fast. You don’t even understand how this all happened. It’s like your wish was granted today.. unexpectedly.  
“I should go back to work. I-“  
“Hey (f/n), call me next time?” Jean handed you a crumbled up piece of number with his number scribbled upon it . He then planted a kiss on your cheek softly before smiling to head out the door.  
“Wow!” Sasha exclaimed impressed. “I should take the later shifts. Maybe something amazing might happen between Connie and I when MCR is playing in the background.” Sasha winked at you and playfully slapped you on the shoulder. “Now come on,” she said propping herself up on the counter, “I want details.”


End file.
